generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Mob/Strategy
The Angry Mob is a powerful, self-healing infantry unit that can cause mass havoc. Buildable at the Barracks, the Angry Mob is extremely useful against all sorts of ground units, and even more so after the Arm The Mob upgrade, giving them AK-47's. The self-healing and destructive capabilities of the Angry Mob make them a fearsome adversary for any ground unit, except for anti-personnel units. Vehicle such as the Toxin Tractor or Dragon Tank can easily kill one off or damage them considerably. When armed with AK-47s, the Angry Mob's destructive capabilities increases a lot, able to bring down a full health Command Center in a few seconds. The Angry Mob does move a bit strange, and if a member gets too far behind from the group, he'll die for some reason. The Generals Power Insurrection spawns an Angry Mob wherever the player finds fit, although in a badly damaged condition, but over time it becomes more powerful. Spawning it behind the enemy's base and letting it in from behind is always a good plan. Tactics The Angry Mob excels in destroying ground units and structures. When using the Angry Mob, it is advised to stay away from packs of defensive structures, because they usually have longer range than the Mob, and can thus easily defeat them before they even reach the structure. Defenses with splash damage such as the Fire Base are an even bigger threat because the splash damage can kill many members of the Mob in a single hit. Backdoor attacks are advised, however, if enough Anrgy Mobs are present near the entrance of the base, they just might be able to break through with minimal casualties. Angry Mobs are very useful in destroying structures. Most structures can be destroyed within seconds, and others just a bit after that. Structures such as the Nuclear Missile Silo are advised to stay away from, because the explosion created when they're destroyed can damage the Mob. When taking on units, infantry and anti-tank vehicles are no match at all. The Angry Mob is one of the few units that self-heal, meaning that if they have sustained some damage they will regain health again after a moment. They are deadly in close range. Counters Like most infantry units, the Angry Mob lacks air cover. One strike from a Nighthawk, Hellfire MiG or Sokol is enough to kill it or seriously damage it. Attack helicopters armed with machine guns can also kill the Mob rather easily, although it takes a bit longer. Artillery is of course, also very good in killing it, especially if they've got splash damage. Dragon Tanks, Tesla Tanks, Microwave Tanks and Toxin Tractors are very effective against Angry Mobs. The napalm, tesla charges or toxin fired at the Mob can kill it in a couple of seconds. The Dragon Tanks Flame Wall ability can kill many Angry Mobs with almost no difficulty at all. Microwave Tanks can simply drive through them and fry multiple mobs in seconds Probably the best way to take them out however is using artillery: Chinese artillery such as Inferno Cannons and Nuke Cannons are by far the most effective, but due to the mob's large size nearly any artillery should decimate it with ease. Angry Mobs are also unable to garrison structures, vehicles or Tunnel Networks. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:GLA unit strategies